Misery Loves Company
by ExtraordinarySoul
Summary: Holly is a misfit elf. Bernard assigns her to take care of Chet, thinking her incompetent to anything else. When Toy Santa tries to take over, she gets the chance to prove herself. Bernard/OC
1. Chapter 1

I just watched Santa Clause 2 for the first time in a long time and I've realized it is my favourite Christmas movie of all time. And I may be in love with Bernard. Why do I always like the dorky guys who run like they have something weighing down their pants? (i.e. Spencer Reid) Ah well.

This will be strictly two or three parts. I plan on making this short and sweet, like Bernard himself. Eh he.

Enjoy!

---

Holly wasn't the best elf in the workshop. With her dark hair dyed constantly different colours (this time around it was bright red), thick glasses that concealed her wild eyes, and a mouth she couldn't control, Holly was a bit of a rebellious elf. She drove everyone around her crazy. She was transferred from the bakery to the packing plant, and even further to the toy-making. It didn't matter what Holly did, she disagreed with everyone and everything.

That was how she got stuck taking care of Chet.

It was Bernard's fault, really. Holly chose not to blame the head elf for fact that she'd slightly had a crush on him, one that was a result from years before. It had been an embarrassing incident on Holly's part, with the conveyor belt catching her sleeve and pulling her up into oblivion. Yes, it had been Bernard who had rescued her at the last minute, her shirt torn in order to release Holly from being ripped to shreds from the machine. The elves had applauded him, and Holly blushingly remembered as soon as she was pulled free, falling forward and landing on top of Bernard. She could have turned at least 60 shades of red before scrambling to her feet to apologize.

Bernard, on the other hand, was not impressed. He took her by the arm and led her out of the toy making building and to another building far off.

"Since you can't follow orders and prove to be reckless, I'll stick you with someone who is the same way," Bernard had snapped, "You are to train and take care of Chet, a reindeer-in-training. He's a handful. You're perfect for each other."

So now, years later, she was with Chet. He constantly squealed, ate too much, but he had become her dearest friend. None of the other elves liked Holly, since she tended to snap and get haughty, but how could she help it? It was different when you were like Holly.

Holly's mind was constantly swelling with ideas. She'd tried to make a flying sled the elves could use to transport things easier, but it had backfired. There were always backfiring. Holly had an extremely inventive spirit about her, and ever since she had started working she was trying to impress Bernard with her inventions. So far, no such luck.

Truth be told, Holly had come to resent Bernard. The small crush she once had on him had started to evolve into resentment. Holly knew she had a sense of talent that Bernard ignored. She was determined not to let him belittle her. She had an attitude problem, as Bernard had described, and she was damn proud of it.

Santa had walked into the Reindeer Stables/Launch Centre, and he wasn't himself. Now Holly hadn't seen him very often, since she and Chet were often out doing lessons, but she knew something was up. Santa's face had a plastic, almost fake glow upon his cheeks, as though it were painted on. His beard stood still in place. He talked awkwardly fast. It just wasn't like him.

"Saaaanta?" Chet whispered into Holly's ear. She tightened her grip on the reindeer's leash.

"Something's not right, Chet," Holly whispered back as they exchanged glances, "He's not so jolly."

Holly watched him. He wore the Santa suit and carried the rule book, but it still didn't quite work. Curtis was at his side, attempting to get his attention, but where was Bernard?

"He's fine."

Holly jumped to see Bernard standing next to her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, Santa is fine," Bernard repeated irritably, "No need for questioning."

Holly saw his lip curled slightly in the corner. She knew what that meant.

"You're lying."

Bernard frowned, "No, I'm not. It is Santa. Big belly and all."

Holly suddenly felt angry. This was the way Bernard always treated her. How had she not noticed this before? His cold, icy looks had begun to take a toll on her. And now he was treating her as though she were a complete idiot. Had he told the other elves the same thing? If so, where was the real Santa now?

"Seriously, B, do you think I'm stupid?" Holly said, her anger rising, "That's NOT Santa Claus."

Bernard looked taken aback, "YES, IT IS…and what did you just call me?"

Oh no, Holly thought. She'd called him by the secret name she'd had for him.

"HO HO HO, YOU'RE DOING A WONDERFUL JOB!" Toy Santa shouted in Holly's face. She squinted. Chet growled.

Bernard forced a smile, "See?"

Holly glared at him, "What is going on?"

"I'll tell ya what's going on," Toy Santa shouted, "CHRISTMAS! I WANT MORE COCOA! I NEED TO SEE THE LIST! " He continued to yell and babble on. Elves started to stare.

Curtis cut between Toy Santa and Holly, "Look, it's just temporary. You can't say anything. The Big Guy will be back soon."

Holly shook her head, "Are you kidding me?"

That was when Bernard lifted her up and placed her on the small shelf where the reindeer food was kept. This way he could look Holly in the eye. She hated the fact that she was so short.

"Holly, I thought sending you here would make you less likely to question elf authority," Bernard said sternly, "But this one time, you need, to keep, your mouth, shut."

"I'm surprised," Curtis quipped, "She was able to see right through the guy. I mean, we can, but none of the other elves-"

Bernard snapped, "CURTIS!"

Holly crossed her arms, "You mean to tell me-"

"NO!" Bernard clapped his hand over her mouth, "Say another word and I will send you out of here. Got it?"

Holly rolled her eyes, exasperated. Was this guy for real? She ended up nodding in agreement.

"Good," Bernard said, putting her back down, "Now get back to work. Christmas is in a few days."

But Holly wasn't going to get back to work.

"Chet," she said to her reindeer friend, "We have to find out what's going on."

Chet slurped and squealed. Holly figured he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

"That elf drives me insane," Bernard said as soon as they were out of earshot, "Would it kill her not to act out for once? I mean, really-"

"You don't understand what she has to deal with at home, Bernard," Curtis said quietly.

Bernard looked taken aback, "I'm sorry?"

Curtis immediately wanted to take back what he said, "Uh, you know…it's really stressful for all of us, this time of year…"

"And…?"

"…Holly just has a bit more problems then the rest of us."

"Those problems being…?"

"Just…stuff."

Bernard remained unconvinced, "She lives next to you, correct?"

"Well…yeah…"

"193 Roasted Chestnut Drive," Bernard asked, "And she's 194?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, nothing," Bernard said, holding up his hands, "I'll see you at the Naughty and Nice Centre in five. Be there."

---

It was nearly 8 o'clock when Holly came stumbling through the door. Nine tiny elves, all clad in hand-me-down knitted sweaters and socks, came running to her, squealing and pawing at her.

"Holly, why were you gone for so long?" Grace asked sadly, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Gracie," Holly said with a smile, "But Chet was being particularly difficult today. Where's Agnes?"

An elderly and stern-looking elf came around the corner into the small entryway, "Holly, you've got yourself a handful, here."

"Agnes, how are you? Did they behave well today?" Holly said, forcing a smile. The older elf didn't look the least bit amused.

"I've said it time and time again, dear, but you really must look into taking them to the orphanage."

Holly shook her head and her voice fell to a whisper, "It is my business what is to be done with my brothers and sisters." She quickly showed Agnes to the door, "Have a good night."

The little elves waved as she walked out, "Have a good night, Agnes!"

It took nearly half an hour for Holly to get them all washed, bathed and ready for bed. She made sure that any of their clothing that had holes was to go in the darning basket by the fireplace, and that each elf child was tucked in warmly. Holly was about to begin reading them a story when there was a knock on the front door.

"Bernard?"

"Holly, we need to have a little talk," Bernard said, practically welcoming himself in, "I understand that all elves are particularly busy this time of year, considering it is merely 19 days until Christmas, but that doesn't mean-"

Bernard was suddenly interrupted by the cry of a baby. Holly sighed.

"Just a minute," she said, "Isabelle woke up again."

Bernard frowned, "Isabelle?"

Holly came out holding a tiny bundle, likely not even a few decades old yet. Bernard's eyes widened.

"Is she your, um….your child?"

"No," Holly said, almost laughing, "She's my sister."

Isabelle started to cry again, "And she needs her bottle. You can keep talking in the kitchen. Follow me."

Bernard had fallen speechless as he watched the usually-cranky young elf holding and soothing her tiny sister. Isabelle seemed comfortable and happy as Holly fed her, blissfully unaware of Bernard's reasoning for being there. He had come to see, likely to scold, and hopefully change Holly's attitude. Now it seemed he was the one in for a surprise.

Two little twin elves appeared in the doorway, rubbing their eyes, "Holly…what about our story?"

"Oh, right, your bedtime story," Holly replied, "Walter, Arthur, can you wait a few minutes? Isabelle's just about ready to go back to her cradle."

"I'll tell them a story," Bernard offered, "I don't mind."

"Oh, you don't have to do that-"

"No really," Bernard said earnestly, "I've got tons of stories. I'm nearly 1800, after all."

Arthur's eyes grew big, "Wow! You must know a lot about the workshop."

Bernard smiled, "I do, actually. I'd be happy to tell you about it."

"Ok," Walter said, grinning, "Our bedroom's over here." He grabbed Bernard by the sleeve and pulled him around the corner. There, in a small, cramped space laid nine little elves, eleven including the twins. They were all tucked in rather closely, watching Bernard with curious eyes, and waiting for their sister.

"Um, hi," Bernard said slowly, "I'm Bernard. I'm a friend of Holly's."

"Hi Bernard, I'm Coralline," an elfin girl piped up, "Do you know Santa?"

"Well yes, Coralline, I do," Bernard said, sitting on the little edge of the bed, "In fact, I'm Head Elf."

"You are?"

"That means you know Santa better than anyone, right?"

"Is Santa really fat?"

"What does Santa like to eat?"

"Is he mean sometimes?"

"Does he take the reindeer to his house?"

"What happens if he forgets any of the presents?"

"Is the workshop big?"

"Do you have to look at the Naughty and Nice list?"

Bernard was flooded with questions from the elf children. He quickly waved his hands in the air, "Whoa, slow down. I think first we should introduce ourselves. You know my name. What are yours?"

Elizabeth, Walter, Arthur, Grace, Samuel, David, Coralline, Xavier, Violet, Dexter and Jasmine eagerly introduced themselves to Bernard. He smiled.

"Alright then," he began, "There is one story I know that everyone in the workshop still talks about. It's about the time we got our first new Santa in almost 100 years…"

---

Holly was just putting Isabelle back into her cradle when Bernard appeared behind her.

"You scared me!" she whispered harshly as they closed the door to the nursery, "Are they asleep?"

"They are," Bernard said, "And I think by morning you'll have a lot of questions. They seem to really like those."

Holly crossed her arms, "Yeah, they sure do. "

Bernard wet his lips, "How old are they?"

"Dexter and Jasmine are nearly 700," Holly explained, "The rest are a couple decades and a century younger. Isabelle's only 34."

"Are they all your siblings, then?"

"Yes, yes they are."

"So you take care of them until your parents come home, I'm guessing?"

Holly's face grew solemn, "Well, no…my parents aren't exactly here anymore."

Bernard said nothing.

"Do you remember that explosion when the science room was first being built?" Holly asked.

Bernard nodded, "Two elves were lost."

"I've been taking care of my siblings ever since. I don't have a choice."

"Wait," Bernard began, "So this is why you're late all the time? And why you have such a bad attitude?"

"I don't quite get the chance to sleep, Bernard, because Isabelle's-"

"Holly, you don't have to do this," Bernard explained, "You do have a choice. There's an excellent elf orphanage by the toy-"

"NO."

Holly's eyes grew fierce and angry.

"I will not give them up," she said through gritted teeth, "Not for any reason. They're the only family I've got left. If I send them there, I'll be giving up on them." Tears formed in her eyes. "I don't care that I look like a mess every day, or that everyone thinks I'm crazy or just a grumpy old elf. I could never do that."

"Holly," Bernard said quietly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," Holly whispered, "I didn't want anyone to know."

Bernard noticed Holly had a streak of blue in her hair. He reached out and saw that it was paint.

"David," Holly said, shaking her head, "He loves painting. It's permanent. I could try to wash it out, but it'll just stay…"

So that explained how her hair continued to change colors, Bernard thought.

Holly then started to cough uncontrollably. Bernard grabbed her and patted her back. He grew worrisome. It could be heard in her chest.

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not, ehm, sick," Holly lied, "A bit of a chill."

"How long?"

"I've had it for a few weeks," Holly explained, "It's not big deal."

Bernard saw the red in her eyes, the paleness of her face and the lack of luster on her cheeks. Her skinniness became apparent to him. Something wasn't right.

Bernard ran around the kitchen, checking the empty cupboards. He looked at Holly, who returned guiltily.

"Any food we get at the shop, I give to my brothers and sisters," she said, "I can't afford to eat too much of it myself…"

"Holly, you've got a chest cold and you're likely starving," Bernard said sternly, "I'll summon Curtis to babysit for the night. You're coming with me."

"No, I'm fine…" Holly insisted, "Really…"

At that exact moment, Bernard saw the remainder of the Nice List near the fireplace in the tiny living room.

"What are you doing with that?"

Holly didn't answer. She had fainted.


End file.
